


A Matter of Biology

by Welfycat



Series: Stargate High School [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evan Lorne transfers to a different science class he is caught off guard by his assigned lab partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for High School Bingo; Prompt: Project/Lab Partner

Evan Lorne settled into the seat that the teacher, Doctor Lee had directed him to, a little nervous. He'd spent the first three weeks of the year enrolled in Doctor Carter's physics class before he'd given up in despair and begged Mr. MacKenzie in the counselors office to let him trade science classes. They'd finally switched his art class to the landscape studio that he'd wanted to be in anyway, but that left him enrolled in the underclassmen biology class if he wanted to finish all of his science credits to graduate on time.

It shouldn't be so nerve wracking to suddenly be in a class filled with mostly freshman and a few sophomores, they were younger than him and shouldn't be anything for him to worry about, but he still didn't like going into a classroom where he didn't know anyone.

The bell rang and the stool next to him slide out and a lanky boy slide into it just as Doctor Lee called the class to attention.

Evan only paid half attention to the teacher as he glanced over to the kid sitting next to him, intrigued in ways that he couldn't quite put a name to. The boy was obviously younger than him, even though his limbs were longer and he was probably a bit taller than Evan when he was standing. Evan hadn't quite hit his final growth spurt yet, and was starting to wonder if he was going to at all if the freshmen were now taller than him.

The boy noticed Evan looking and the barest hint of a blush colored his fair skin as he ran a hand through his short, light brown hair.

Evan smiled in a way that he hoped indicated that he was friendly and glanced down up at the front of the classroom. Doctor Lee had finished drawing something on the white board and was giving instructions for them to collect slides that were in boxes on one side of the classroom and microscopes that were on the other.

Doctor Lee clapped his hands and the rest of the students got up and began moving around the classroom and talking. Before Evan could turn to the kid sitting next to him, Doctor Lee approached them with an enthusiastic smile.

"David, this is Evan Lorne. Evan's new to our class so I'm hoping you be willing to show him the ropes until he gets settled. I'm going to put you down as lab partners for the term, unless you have any objections," Doctor Lee said, marking down something on his clipboard while his lab coat swung freely.

"That's fine, Doctor Lee," David said, looking over to Evan. "I think we'll get along alright."

Doctor Lee beamed as he turned to Evan. "Excellent. David is one of the top students in the class, he attended the summer horticulture workshop, so if you have any questions I'm sure he'll be able to help."

"Thanks, Doctor Lee," Evan said as the teacher moved away, feeling the sides of his face warm at the look that David had given him just a moment earlier. This couldn't possibly be what he was thinking, or what he was feeling. He couldn't have a crush on someone he'd just met, on someone who was a freshman.

But, there was something about the way that David looked back at him that made Evan wonder if it wasn't just one-sided.

"We got a microscope for you," one of the girls who'd been sitting in front of them said, pushing it across the counter over to David with a huge grin.

"And a set of slides," a second girl said with a similar grin as she appraised Evan and David.

David smiled back and Evan blinked, wondering if flirt was just David's permanent default setting.

"Thanks, Doctor Lee was just introducing me and Evan," David turned to Evan and smiled even wider. "This is Alison Porter and Dusty Mehra."

"Hi," Evan said, running his fingers across the slides and feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

Alison and Dusty just grinned and turned back to their own counter, Dusty setting up the microscope while Alison sorted through the slides.

When Evan looked back over to David he found him looking back with a thoughtful expression.

"Check through the slides, make sure they're in order. Do you want to draw the cells or label the parts?" David asked as he started to adjust the microscope.

"I'll draw," Evan said quickly as he went through the slides. He could probably do the identification, but figured that he should stick with his strengths.

David reached over and leaned his head closer to Evan than was strictly necessary. "You don't have to worry about them, you know. They're so invested in each other that they don't even realize there is a hot new guy in the class," David whispered with a sly smile before moving back over to the microscope.

Evan was certain that he was bright red and ducked his head down as he riffled through his backpack for his drawing sketchbook and pencils. He wasn't sure what he was more surprised about; that David had noticed him react the possible threat that Alison and Dusty represented, that he was so blithe about Alison and Dusty’s apparent relationship, or that he'd just called Evan hot.

Well, it definitely wasn't one-sided then, if David had called him hot, but Evan wasn't so sure that he should be interested in a freshman even so. Evan took a peek at the girls sitting in front of them and discovered them side by side as they took turns at the microscope, their ankles intertwined as they worked. Dusty's longer hair fell forward and Alison casually reached up and tucked it behind Dusty's ear, both of them leaning in for a moment before turning back to their work.

Evan opened his sketchbook to a fresh page and sat back down on his stool, trying to ignore David's knowing gaze as Evan reached forward for the microscope. Their fingers brushed briefly and Evan thought that he was going to be spending the entire class with a permanent blush if he was going to be lab partners with David. Closing one eye, Evan leaned forward and peered in the microscope, pleased to find that he only had to make the tiniest of adjustments for the slide of come into sharp focus.

With a pencil in one hand, he began to sketch what he saw, looking up intermittently to check that he was still to scale. When he looked up for the final time, erasing an edge that had gone a little astray, he found David watching him again. Evan finished with the first slide and passed the sketchbook over to David to label.

"That's," David paused and cleared his throat. "That's amazing. You're really good."

"Thanks," Evan said, wiping his hands on his jeans before he picked up the next slide. He got it situated and looked up again to find David still staring at the drawing. "It's just a plant cell."

David looked up, both thoughtful and hesitant. "I almost don't want to write on this," he admitted.

"If you like it that much, I can draw you something else," Evan offered. "Whatever you want."

"Do you mean that?" David asked.

Evan nodded. It wasn't often anyone other than his mom and his teachers took any real interest in his art.

"Would you come out to the school greenhouse with me? It isn't much, but a lot of schools don't even have one. There's a plant I've been trying to get a good sketch of to do a cross-section, but I'm not very skilled at drawing," David asked, looking away.

"I'd be happy to," Evan said. He wasn't sure whether he was agreeing for the chance to get to practice drawing something new or just for the chance to spend some time with David.

"Get to work, boys," Doctor Lee said as he passed by their table, half glancing at their progress before hurrying off to help two kids at the front of the classroom who had crushed one of their slides.

Evan nudged David's knee with his own to catch David's attention. "You going to label that or do I need to get a frame?"

David smiled and pressed his knee back before reaching for his pencil and the sketchbook. "I'll label it. Why don't you start on the next one, we've only got twenty minutes until the bell rings."

Evan took a blank piece of paper from the sketchbook and began to work on the next slide, drawing as quickly and accurately as possible. They went through the rest of the slides without any trouble, Evan pushing each sketch to David and David adding in labels with his tidy script. David left his knee resting against Evan's and Evan decided that he was something he could easily get used to. They finished the slides with a few minutes to spare and started to tidy up their work station.

"Hey, I can take back your slides if you want," Alison offered, turning around to peer at their assignment. "Wow." She began flipping through the drawings.

"Those are really good," Dusty said, peering over Alison's shoulder

Evan smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks."

David grabbed the microscope and took off before Evan had a chance to volunteer, Alison at his side with the boxes of slides.

"So, David told you we wouldn't bite?" Dusty asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Evan ducked his head and shrugged. "I never thought you'd bite, exactly."

Dusty laughed, settling back on her stool. "David's a good guy. Hurt him and me and my friends will make your life unimaginably hellish. Understand?" she asked, in the same friendly tone.

Evan stared, finding Dusty's entirely serious gaze looked onto his. "Yes, I understand," he said, a little disturbed, but glad that David had someone looking out for him.

"Good," Dusty grinned again as Alison and David came back, both of them laughing at some private joke.

The bell rang and David gathered up their papers to turn in. "I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe we can work out a time to go to the greenhouse next week?"

Evan nodded. "Sounds great." He gathered up his backpack and followed the rest of the class out into the hallway, feeling more than a little strange.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alison and Dusty meet up with two other girls, who spoke for a minute before all turning to look at him in unison before returning to their conversation. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find that Dusty's girl group all looked like they could probably kick his ass if they wanted.

Resolving to never give David a reason to complain about him, Evan walked down the hallway towards the lunch room. Switching from physics to biology had been the best decision he'd made all year.


End file.
